Dix pieds sous terre
by Ginny W25
Summary: Elle avait pris ça pour un jeu puis elle avait compris. Il la traquait. Il était le chasseur, elle était sa proie. Quelles chances avait-elle de s'en sortir? Quelle autre option que la fuite? Lily se retrouvera entraînée dans une angoissante histoire...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens!**

**Me revoici avec ma nouvelle fic intitulée "_dix pieds sous terre_" qui sera updaté chaque week-end!**

**La publication d'_"une âme en peine"_ n'en est en rien modifiée. **

**Cette nouvelle fic change beaucoup de ce que j'ai écrit auparavant, mais j'espère en tout les cas que vous apprécierez...**

**Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! **

**

* * *

****Dix pieds sous terre :**

**Prologue :**

Il était là, derrière elle.

Elle le sentait.

Le reconnaissait à sa présence angoissante.

La peur lui nouait le ventre, la faisait trembler de tous ses membres.

Et pourtant elle continuait de courir.

Pour tenter de lui échapper même si elle savait que c'était chose impossible.

_Il était partout et nulle part à la fois._

Il la terrifiait.

Mais elle ne se laisserait pas attraper aussi facilement.

Elle ne baisserait pas les bras.

_Elle lutterait jusqu'au dernier souffle._

Elle devait se battre. C'était dans sa nature.

Elle se battrait pour sa liberté. Elle se battrait contre la mort.

_Pour vivre._

Il la suivait, la pourchassait.

_Il la traquait._

Il était le chasseur, elle était sa proie.

Elle avait pris ça pour un jeu et elle avait compris.

Il avait fixé les règles et quoi qu'il arrive, elle était destinée à en être la perdante.

Et le prix à payer était élevé.

_Sa vie._

_Ou peut-être plus_…

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé?**

**L'amorce vous plait-elle?**

**A votre avis qui est ce "traqueur"? Que lui veut-il? Et qu'a-t-elle pris pour un jeu?**

**Les paris sont ouverts...**

**Alors tous à vos claviers et... *roulements de tambour* : REVIEW!**

**A bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**Je suis ****_enfin_ de retour!**

**Et oui, les exams sont finis et j'ai ainsi beaucoup plus de temps à accorder à mes fics! Vive les vacances! ^^**

**En tout cas, vous pourrez pas dire que le chapitre est court, je me suis donné pour rattraper le retard de publication...**

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!!!  
**

**

* * *

Poudlard:**

_Elle courait dans cette rue sombre aux pavés noirs et glissants. Le froid s'insinuait sournoisement et douloureusement dans chaque partie de son corps, lui mordait la peau, lui engourdissait les membres. Le vent faisait voleter ses longs cheveux auburn de part et d'autre de son visage aux traits tendus par l'appréhension, sans qu'elle ne cherche pour autant à les remettre en ordre. Elle n'avait pas de temps à accorder à de telles futilités en cet instant._

_Il fallait qu'elle la trouve. _

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Avant qu'il ne lui ait mis la main dessus._

_Avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis. _

_Retrouver Kylie._

_L'éloigner de ce fou._

_La ramener saine et sauve._

_C'était le principal._

_Son objectif._

_Alors elle courait. Aussi vite que ses fines jambes le lui permettaient. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser tant l'effort était intense. Mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Non. Elle se l'interdisait. Il fallait qu'elle continue. Qu'elle redouble d'effort. Qu'elle court plus vite. Toujours plus vite._

_Seuls le bruit de ses pas rapides martelant les pavés noirs et son souffle erratique brisaient le silence angoissant de la rue. Elle se retourna brusquement sur elle-même sans pour autant cesser sa course, guettant le contour d'une silhouette se découpant dans l'obscurité._

_Rien._

_Pourtant elle se savait suivie. Elle savait qu'il était là. Quelque part. Son instinct de survie le lui criait intérieurement. Et les gloussements sinistres qui lui parvenaient de temps à autre ne faisaient que renforcer son idée._

_Elle avait beau être courageuse, l'atmosphère lugubre et pesante qui régnait dans cette ruelle lui donnait des frissons. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention de s'y attarder…_

_Elle accéléra._

_A quelques mètres, droit devant elle, une silhouette était étendue au sol. Un uniforme et une tignasse blonde reconnaissable entre mille. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Elle venait de retrouver sa meilleure amie._

_Un bref soupir de soulagement lui échappa, bien vite remplacé par un cri d'horreur._

_Du sang._

_Partout, il y en avait partout._

_Une larme roula sur sa joue._

_-Kylie !_

_Le cri s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées par le froid._

_Un cri venant du cœur_

_Un appel de désespoir._

_La suite n'était qu'une succession de flashs._

_Cette douleur qui l'assaille de toute part, qui l'étouffe, qui la frappe. Bien trop puissante. Bien trop violente. Ses jambes qui se dérobent sous son poids devenu bien trop lourd. Deux émeraudes brouillées par les larmes, figées par l'horreur. Un souffle qui se heurte, se saccade, se hache._

_Une main qui en saisit une autre. Froide, pâle._

_De fines gouttelettes qui tombent. _

_Les larmes du ciel. _

_Des larmes qui ne seront jamais assez nombreuses pour la soulager, pour écouler sa peine._

_Un monde qui s'écroule._

_Une réalité qui la frappe de plein fouet._

_Une vérité qui fait mal, si mal…_

_Et pourtant elle essaie, encore et encore. _

_Elle cherche un pouls, guette un cœur, la chaleur humaine._

_Cette chaleur qui n'existe plus, qui s'en est allée._

_Un dernier souffle de vie qui s'échappe._

_Une âme qui s'envole._

_Un corps que l'on abandonne._

_-**KYLIE** !_

_Elle crie dans l'espoir vain de la faire revenir._

_Rien._

_Il est trop tard._

_Elle a compris._

_C'est la fin._

_La fin d'une vie, d'une amitié._

_Alors elle hurle. Elle hurle à l'injustice, elle hurle sa détresse, son impuissance, cette douleur qui la consume de l'intérieur, cette partie d'elle-même qui s'est éteinte à l'instant où Kylie Summers a rendu son dernier soupir. Son cri déchirant, transperce le silence épais de cette nuit de mars, fait trembler les cœurs, effraie le plus insensible des brigands._

_C'est une promesse de vengeance.

* * *

_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la respiration saccadée, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et affolée, je la repoussai brutalement. Mon premier réflexe fut de dégainer ma baguette, de la brandir entre les deux yeux de mon « agresseur », et de lui jeter le premier sort qui me passait par la tête.

Je me retrouvai bientôt face à un adolescent pétrifié, qui m'était inconnu et qui avait l'air plus que ridicule avec ses yeux ambrés grands ouverts de stupéfaction, la bouche ouverte et la main tendue vers l'avant. Je me mordis nerveusement les lèvres et balayai du regard les lieux dans lesquels je me trouvais. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en constatant que trois autres garçons qui devaient certainement avoir mon âge se trouvaient assis sur une banquette de cuir sombre et semblaient quelque peu … _Interloqués ? Stupéfaits ? Amusés ?_

Ils avaient surtout l'air idiot à mon avis. Idiots mais mignons à croquer… enfin pour deux d'entre eux parce que le troisième…

J'étouffai un ricanement.

Le troisième, avec sa bonne tête de moins que les autres, un embonpoint évident, son visage joufflu, son nez en trompette et ses cheveux gominés vers l'arrière, n'avait rien pour plaire. _Le pauvre_, songeai-je avec désolation, _mère nature n'a pas été très généreuse avec lui question physique…_ Seuls ses yeux d'un bleu très pâle -quoi que brillants de crédulité- rehaussaient un peu le tout.

Quant aux deux autres, il fallait avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas mal du tout ! _C'était même de sacrés canons !_ Enfin… si ce n'est cet air de merlan frit qui semblait s'être imprimé sur leur visage. Tous deux étaient vêtus de capes noires surmontées d'un écusson à tête de lion sur fond rouge et or… C'était à coup sûr un uniforme comme nous en avions à Beaubâtons…

Un uniforme, des banquettes de cuir, le paysage qui défile par la fenêtre…

Premier indice : nous étions dans un train…

Et on ne se moque pas ! Déjà qu'en général je n'étais pas du matin… Après un réveil pareil, il me fallait tout de même du temps pour me ressaisir.

Puis, sans n'avoir rien prémédité, tout me revint en mémoire_._

_Beaubâtons, Kylie, les lettres, Madame Maxime, Dumbledore._

Les flashs se succédaient dans ma tête à une vitesse ahurissante et légèrement désorientée, je me laissais retomber sur la banquette derrière moi. Je me trouvais actuellement dans le Poudlard Express qui m'emmenait présentement dans l'école du même nom. Et les quatre zouaves qui s'étaient incrustés dans mon compartiment durant ma _« petite sieste »,_ devaient certainement être mes futurs camarades.

_« Ô joie… »_

Entendez par-là que je n'avais jamais, mais alors _jamais_ eu l'intention d'aller à Poudlard. Beaubâtons avait été mon école, mon refuge, ma maison durant six longues années. J'aurai normalement dû y écouler ma septième et dernière année, entourée de mes deux fidèles acolytes, à faire les quatre cent coups et à jouir des privilèges que nous autres, dernières années, aurions eus au nez et à la barbe des plus petits. Mais tous mes plans avaient été chamboulés et les choses allaient se dérouler bien différemment de ce que j'avais prévu…

Bien contre ma volonté, l'on m'avait forcé à reprendre le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, et à m'exiler dans une école de dingue qui je le sentais d'avance, allait me rendre complètement barge –enfin, plus que je ne l'étais déjà si cela était possible. J'avais dû quitter ma famille, mes amis, mon pays et cela, parce qu'un psychopathe de malheur avait décidé de faire de moi sa prochaine victime… Psychopathe organisé, qui agissait dans l'ombre, extrêmement rusé, et dont les autorités sorcières et moldues n'arrivaient pas à mettre la main dessus. _Rien de très réjouissant, n'est-ce pas ?_

Cela résumait en quelques lignes le pourquoi du comment de ma présence ici. Et c'était bien cela : un résumé. Car en réalité, les choses étaient bien plus sombres, bien plus complexes, bien plus angoissantes. Mais je ne préférais pas m'attarder sur le sujet. _Instinct de préservation, peut-être._

Je savais que me replonger dans le sujet ne ferait que raviver une douleur que je m'étais efforcée de maîtriser, de bâillonner, et d'enfouir au plus profond de moi-même. Il fallait garder les squelettes au placard, comme le dit si bien l'adage. Chose bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire selon moi, surtout si lesdits squelettes se mettent en devoir de pointer le bout de leur nez de manière totalement impromptue. C'était en quelque sorte une façon détournée de dire que quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille, les fantômes de mon passé me hanteraient à jamais que je le veuille ou non.

_Et voilà, le mal était fait_, songeai-je en soupirant. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus y penser ou du moins de tenter d'y penser le moins possible. Déjà, je sentais une fureur mal contenue refaire surface. Une fureur qui me rongeait de l'intérieur depuis que l'on m'avait contrainte à fuir, « pour des raisons de sécurité » m'avait-on dit. Car pour moi, fuir signifiait _Le_ laisser gagner sans me battre, capituler. Chose qui me répugnai au plus haut point. Ca allait à l'encontre de mes principes. J'étais une battante. Je ne me laissais pas marcher sur les pieds, je ne me laissais pas dicter ma conduite. Je ne fuyais pas devant l'ennemi. Et savoir que finalement, j'avais dérogé aux principes que je m'étais fixés, me mettait en rage. _Il _allait croire que je m'avouais vaincue, que je baissais les bras, que je renonçais. Et cela, m'était inconcevable.

Et puis, croyaient-ils réellement que je serai en sécurité à Poudlard ? Par la simple présence de leur _honoré directeur_, alias le siphonné du citron ? Parce que moi, je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde. Je savais que s'_Il_ le décidait, _Il_ me retrouverait et m'aurait à sa merci d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ce n'était certainement pas un vieux fou qui y changerait quelque chose.

Je me savais condamnée. Il était le chasseur, j'étais sa proie.

Une proie qui l'occupait tellement qu'il en oubliait toutes les autres, une proie divertissante. Et je savais que m'éloigner ne servirait à rien. Au contraire. La difficulté allait le faire redoubler d'envie, d'ardeur. Et la distance ne changerait pas son objectif : moi. Je le savais. Ils le savaient. Alors pourquoi dans ce cas m'avait-on mise à l'écart ? Pourquoi m'avait-on éloigné des miens ? C'était d'eux dont j'avais besoin pour surmonter toute cette histoire, qui bien que je répugne à l'admettre me terrifiait. Pas d'étrangers dont je me fichais comme de ma première petite culotte. Mais ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire de cette façon. J'avais trop de caractère pour me plier à des décisions qui n'étaient pas les miennes et qui en plus, avaient été émises contre ma volonté. _Oh, ça non !_ J'étais loin d'être quelqu'un de _« docile »,_ bien au contraire. Et j'allais leur montrer ce que j'en pensais moi, de cette situation. _La mauvaise foi ou Lily Evans réincarnée,_ aurait dit Nathan. Ca allait être une véritable hécatombe… ils ne s'en remettraient pas. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit, ça non. _Mais rien ne m'empêchait de les embêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en mordent les doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent fous et me renvoient chez moi, non ?_ Finalement, ça allait même peut-être être assez drôle… Et puis ça aurait le mérite de me changer un tant soi peu les idées…« _Tous aux abris Poudlard, Lily Evans arrive, et ça va faire mal_… »

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, et j'entends par-là, que je me reconnectai à la réalité, les quatre garçons dont j'ignorai toujours le nom, n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota. La statue vivante était toujours au même endroit et les deux canons essayaient tant bien que mal de convaincre le petit gros de faire quelque chose…

-…mais vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait à Lunard ? Vous êtes devenus fous ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! paniquait ce dernier.

-Allez Peter, l'encouragea l'épouvantail à lunettes en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, tandis que l'autre adolescent éclatait d'un rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un aboiement canin.

Tout bonnement effrayant.

-Ouais, vas-y. Montre-nous ce que t'as dans le ventre, Queudever ! surenchérit-il.

_Queudever ? Lunard ? C'était quoi ça ? Des sucreries ? Des surnoms ? Enfin, drôle de manière de surnommer ses amis..._ Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir le sarcasme qui me brûlait la langue.

-Ce qu'il a dans le ventre ? A mon avis, vu la taille de ce dernier ça ne doit pas être beau à voir… Mais vu la tâche qu'il a arbore au coin de la bouche, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il ne résiste apparemment pas aux Chocogrenouilles… Et si comme je le pense, c'est bien de moi dont vous parliez, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mords pas !

Je me retins d'ajouter « dans n'importe quoi ». Premières paroles, premiers sarcasmes… Je sentais que, d'ici à notre arrivée à Poudlard, une nouvelle inimitié allait naître…

L'épouvantail à lunettes me toisa méchamment, tandis que le petit gros, assis à ses côtés, rougissait furieusement en baissant les yeux. Je ne pus empêcher un petit rire de franchir mes lèvres. _S'il croyait m'impressionner avec ça… il avait du souci à se faire le pauvre !_

L'autre adolescent, bien au contraire, pinçait visiblement les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Mais ses yeux marine pétillants de malice, parlaient pour lui. Ce dernier se leva de sa banquette et sous le regard courroucé des deux autres, s'approcha de mon siège d'un pas désinvolte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il exécuta une courbette ridicule tout en se présentant.

-Sirius Black _-mais appelez-moi Sirius-_ pour vous servir, gente dame.

-Lily Evans, _mais appelez-moi Lily_, damoiseau, répondis-je simplement.

Je sentis malgré moi, un sourire amusé étirer mes lèvres devant ce curieux personnage qui je dois l'avouer, ne manquait pas d'humour.

-Je me demandai si dans votre humble bonté, vous auriez l'obligeance de libérer notre pauvre ami Rémus Lupin –préfet de son état- que voici, de votre enchantement.

-Mais très certainement, messire.

D'un coup négligeant de ma baguette, je rendis au dit Rémus Lupin, sa liberté de mouvement. Ce dernier visiblement courbaturé d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position, s'étira.

-Merci, fit-il à mon intention en souriant. Et désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Telle n'était pas mon intention.

Je levai un sourcil stupéfait.

Alors, lui on lui jetait des sorts à la figure et il nous remerciait ? Il devait très probablement être masochiste ou quelque chose dans le genre… Et ce langage moyenâgeux qu'il utilisait …« _Telle n'était pas mon intention_ »… C'est bien ce que j'avais dit. Entre le siphonné du citron, l'épouvantail à lunettes, le clown et le maso, je n'avais plus aucun doute. Sans compter Pierre, le petit gros. _Pierre, c'était bien son prénom, n'est-ce pas ?_ Oh et puis, pour ce que j'en avais à faire… Toujours est-il que cela confirmait mon idée de départ. Poudlard était bel et bien une école de fous. Et si tous les élèves et professeurs provenaient de la même souche, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. _Qu'allait-il advenir de ma santé mentale, déjà plus qu'en équilibre précaire ?_

-De rien, répondis-je prudemment. Mais à l'avenir, si tu tiens à être ensorcelé, fais appel aux services de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai assez d'ennuis comme ça sans en plus être mêlé à des pratiques sexuelles plus que douteuses…

Contre toute attente, il éclata de rire, et je sentis mon sourcil décoller littéralement.

-Rémus Lupin, se présenta-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Main que je regardais suspicieusement sans la saisir. Sérieusement, ce type n'était pas _normal_ ! N'importe qui, devant de telles provocations se serait insurgé, m'aurait répliqué quelque parole bien sentie ou m'aurait tout simplement jeté un sortilège à la figure. Et c'était ce à quoi je m'attendais qu'il fasse. Mais non, monsieur riait. Je le provoquai ouvertement et il _riait_ ! Cherchez l'erreur… Mais bon, il est bien connu que les mâles français sont très susceptibles en ce qui remettrait en cause leur virilité, alors que les anglais, eux, étaient extrêmement excentriques… N'empêche que ce type commençait à me flanquer la frousse. _Il ne tournait vraiment pas rond !_

-Merci, mais je le savais déjà, rétorquai-je.

-Serais-tu une abominable _miss-je-sais-tout_ ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, ça y ressemble fortement ! répliqua l'épouvantail à lunettes.

Ah, un peu d'action… Je me frottais les mains intérieurement. Ca devenait intéressant…

-Non, mais à moins que tu ne sois complètement bouché ou totalement abruti, tu aurais entendu ton pote Sirius Black, me le présenter il y a de cela moins d'une minute. Mais bon… faut croire que le temps que tu aies fait le tour du bocal…

Ledit Sirius semblait sur le point de s'étrangler de rire et le masochiste, arborait un petit sourire en coin. Pierre quant à lui, semblait sur le point de se baver dessus tant notre rixe le captivait…

-Sous-entendrais-tu que j'ai l'air d'un imbécile ? répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

-Je ne le sous-entends pas. Je l'affirme. Et tu n'en as pas seulement l'air, tu en possèdes tous les attributs.

Il grogna en me jetant un regard noir.

_Bouhou… je tremble de peur…_

Ne voyant apparemment pas quoi me répondre, il sortit un livre de son sac avant de l'ouvrir en plein milieu. _Il savait lire, lui ?_

-Si tu veux _avoir l'air_ plus intelligent, apprend au moins à tenir ton bouquin à l'endroit. Ce serait un bon début.

-Ah, cette fille est géniale ! s'exclama alors un Sirius Black riant aux éclats.

L'épouvantail quant à lui, maugréa des insultes à mon encontre dans sa barbe inexistante sous le rire des trois autres, avant de finalement, reprendre son livre à l'endroit. Son visage disparut aussitôt derrière son bouquin, émergeant de temps à autre pour me fusiller du regard.

Un silence s'installa et fut rapidement rompu lorsque, sortant de sa léthargie, Pierre ou Paul, je ne m'en souviens plus, proposa à ses deux autres amis, une bataille explosive qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Le maso me proposa bien de me joindre à eux, mais vu la tête que tira Paul à cet instant là, je déclinais la proposition. _Oh, gentillesse, quand tu nous tiens…_

-Non, merci. Les batailles explosives très peu pour moi, et vu la tête du petit gros…

_Ou pas…_

-C'est Pettigrew, répliqua le concerné.

-Ouais c'est bien ce que j'ai dit : Petit-Gros.

-Non, s'énerva-t-il. Mon nom c'est _Pettigrew_ ! P-E-T-T-I-G-R-E-W !

_Oh il connaît son alphabet… brave petit !_

-Ecoute petit, répliquai-je patiemment. Pour ce que j'en ai à faire… Et puis Pettigros, Pettigrew, Pettigras… C'est du pareil au même ! Ca ne change rien à ton physique. Accepte-toi tel que tu es et ne chipote pas sur les mots.

Ce dernier s'enferma alors dans un silence rageur et fit mine de ne pas m'avoir entendue, continuant la distribution de ses cartes. Je sortis de mon côté, un livre. Et pas n'importe quel livre, « Pride and Prejudice » de Jane Austen, mon préféré. Je l'avais lu et relu une vingtaine de fois et je ne m'en lassais toujours pas. M'affalant sur la banquette, je me replongeai dans la romantique histoire d'amour de cette chère Lizzie et de Mr Darcy…

Le temps avait filé rapidement entre ma lecture, mes prises de bec avec l'épouvantail à lunettes, les rires de Lupin et les bavardages incessants de Sirius Black –_mais appelle-moi Sirius bon sang._ Seul, Paulo s'était enfermé dans un silence obstiné et avait refusé de participer aux conversations. Ce dont je ne me plaignais pas…

Et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réaliser, je me tenais aux côtés de Rubeus Hagrid, le demi-géant et gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard, vêtue de l'uniforme réglementaire. Je dois avouer qu'il m'était très sympathique et qu'il me faisait énormément penser à Madame Maxime, mon ancienne directrice. J'étais sûre que si ces deux-là venaient à se rencontrer…

Hagrid, moi et une nuée de petits nains hyperactifs –des premières années apparemment- nous tenions dans un immense hall. Là, une grande sorcière à l'air austère –à classer dans la liste des gens à ne pas contrarier-, le regard perçant et au chignon dont aucun cheveux ne dépassaient –respect- nous expliquait rapidement le fonctionnement de Poudlard avec la répartition, les maisons, les points, le règlement… en bref, que des choses dont je n'avais strictement rien à faire. En cet instant précis, mon ventre criait famine. Et lorsque j'avais faim, penser, me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que mon appétit m'était bien impossible. Alors son discours de vieille chouette décrépie _–« vous serez punis si vous ne respectez pas le règlement »-_ me sortait un peu par les oreilles.

Lorsque mon calvaire fut enfin fini, McGonagal, car c'était son nom, nous invita à la suivre. Et c'est à la tête de nains mi-émerveillés, mi-terrifiés que je fis mon entrée dans la Grande Salle. Je devais vraiment détonner pour qu'autant de regards interrogatifs et étonnés se posent sur moi. En même temps… je faisais trois bonnes têtes de plus que les demi-portions et à côté d'eux, avec mon mètre soixante-quinze, je devais certainement avoir l'air d'une géante ! Je tentais de garder un visage impassible, camouflant mon émerveillement et ma surprise face à tant de splendeur. La Grande Salle était magnifique ! Des milliers de chandelles flottaient dans les airs, éclairant les quatre longues tables qui délimitaient les maisons de l'école et autour desquelles des étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or_- rien que ça… _Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. C'était sans compter le plafond d'un noir de velours parsemé d'étoiles. Un plafond ensorcelé ! C'était si…si… waouh ! On avait l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert ! C'était tout simplement magique ! J'aurai pu laisser mon regard s'y perdre indéfiniment…

McGonagal, imperturbable, nous stoppa à l'entrée et s'avançant jusqu'au devant de la table des professeurs, fit apparaître un tabouret et ce que je devinais être le Choixpeau magique dont elle nous avait que peu parlé précédemment. Elle sortit ensuite d'une de ses poches, un parchemin qu'elle garda en main tandis que le grand _Albus Dumbledore, l'honoré directeur de la majestueuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, alias le glucosé au citron_, se leva, faisant taire d'un geste toutes les conversations de la salle. Tout était si silencieux, que l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Bien entendu, il fallut que ce soit à cet instant précis que mon estomac se manifeste bruyamment, faisant sursauter quelques élèves. Faisant alors comme si de rien n'était, je me retournais et grondai le premier nabot que je trouvais et qui avait eu le malheur de se placer derrière moi.

-Mais chuuuuut ! On ne t'a donc jamais appris à te tenir en public, jeune homme ?

Le nain se tassa sur lui-même en rougissant comme une pivoine.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi, couina-t-il, en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

-Mais chuuuuuuuuuuut à la fin ! m'impatientai-je, faussement. _Le graaaaaaand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ allait parler !

Saisissant l'ironie, la table la plus proche, qu'à la description de Sirius je soupçonnais être les Serpentards, éclatèrent de rire. La demi-portion ne savait plus où se mettre et heureusement pour lui, un raclement de gorge de _Bubus_ ramena le silence, bien que les sourires restent présent sur les lèvres de ses élèves.

_Doux Jésus ! Venais-je réellement d'accomplir l'exploit de faire rire les Serpentards, considérés alors comme des êtres de glace, dépourvus de toute forme d'humour ? Diantre, je pensais sérieusement que Sirius n'allait pas s'en remettre… quoique, associer Sirius et sérieux dans la même phrase n'était pas une chose à faire !_

Dumbledore, le visage rayonnant et les bras largement ouverts comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui, prit enfin la parole.

_-Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que la répartition ne commence, je voudrais vous dire que cette année, nous accueillerons parmi nous une élève qui nous vient de Beaubâtons et qui entrera en septième année. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil, quelle que soit sa maison définitive…_ Son regard s'attarda sur une table en particulier avant qu'il ne reprenne avec entrain :_ Sur ce, que la cérémonie de répartition commence !_

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers le tabouret sur lequel était entreposé le chapeau pointu, râpé et rapiécé. _On était censé faire quoi avec ?_

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts d'formes, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblez en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

La chanson du chapeau m'avait laissé pensive. Dans quelle maison allais-je atterir ? Certainement pas Poufsouffle puisque la patience n'était pas l'une de mes vertus, j'étais bien trop irréfléchie pour aller à Serdaigle qui pourtant me paraissait être une bonne maison. Il ne me restait plus que deux options : Serpentard ou Gryffondor.

Je repérais les deux tables. Mon regard tomba sur Sirius, Rémus et l'épouvantail. Sirius m'adressait de grands signes de la main tandis que Rémus riait légèrement et que l'abruti à lunettes se renfrognait. Je tournai la tête vers les Serpentards et leur froideur, leurs visages impassibles voire fermés, me sauta aux yeux. Les sourires qui quelques temps plus tôt avaient fleuri sur les lèvres de certains d'entre eux, s'étaient évanouis. Waouh ! Ils avaient vraiment l'air de s'éclater ceux-là ! _A croire qu'ils avaient un balai dans le c **…_

Le professeur McGonagal s'avança, son parchemin à présent déroulé, à la main.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Evans, Lily.

Je m'avançais d'un pas assuré vers le tabouret sur lequel je m'assis avant de coiffer le chapeau qui me tomba devant les yeux, me plongeant dans le noir absolu.

-Hum, tu n'es vraiment pas facile..fit une petite voix à mon oreille.

-On me le dit souvent, répliquais-je. Mais dépêches-toi, qu'on en finisse. _J'ai faim !_

-Et de l'humour avec ça… Je vois beaucoup de courage. Une témérité à toute épreuve, un certain dédain des règlements. Tu n'es pas faite pour Poufsouffle. Cela te freinerais… Je lis de grandes qualités intellectuelles, du talent, mais ho ! Ho ! On dirait bien que j'ai affaire à une petite farceuse !

-_Petite_ ? ! Moi ? répétai-je, outrée.

-Façon de penser… Tu n'es et ne sera définitivement pas une Serdaigle. Reste Gryffondor et Serpentard… Tu es rusée, et pleine de ressources, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais…

-Ah non ! Ne m'envoie pas chez les coincés de service !

-…je le vois dans ta tête, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à… GRYFFONDOR !

J'entendis le mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. J'ôtai le chapeau et me dirigeai vers la table des Gryffondors, qui se répandit en applaudissement. Une véritable ovation !

Je vis Sirius me faire de grands signe et levant les yeux au ciel, je les rejoignit lui et sa bande de copains. Il faut aussi dire que je ne connaissais personne d'autre alors…

-Hé ben ! s'exclama-t-il, le Choixpeau en a mis du temps ! Mais félicitations ! Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que tu serai parmi nous !

-Si tu le dis…

-Mais oui, et puis Gryffondor est la meilleure maison donc…

-Donc tais-toi, la répartition continue ! le coupa Rémus, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, oh ! Le gentil petit préfet refait surface !

-Et si tu continue, tu sais ce qu'il va te faire le gentil petit préfet ?

-Me mordre ?

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel.

-Contente-toi de la fermer si tu veux pas être collé pour le premier jour de cour !

Sirius, contre toute attente, cessa de parler. Pour le moment… Car dès que la moitié des mioches hyperactifs furent répartis, il recommença.

-J'ai faim ! geignit-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Je sentis mon estomac grogner. Et voilà ! Il suffisait qu'on parle de nourriture pour que le monstre se réveille ! Maudit Sirius ! Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

-J'ai faim !

-La ferme ! rétorquai-je, de mauvais poil. Cet abruti venait de me rappeler que je n'avais rien avalé depuis ce matin, dix heures. Dire que je mourais de faim était un doux euphémisme. Et savoir qu'il y avait encore tous ces mioches à répartir avant que je ne puisse enfin me mettre quelque chose sous la dent…

-J'ai faim !

-Mais tu vas la fermer ou tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Mais…

-Silencio !

Il me regarda, tout d'abord stupéfait, avant de me fusiller du regard. Se savoir muet ne l'enchantait pas des masses, apparemment. _Tant pis, au moins j'aurai la paix._ Le gentil petit préfet et l'épouvantail, quant à eux, ricanaient dans leur coin.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, idiot ! Je t'avais dit de la fermer… t'a pas voulu… tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Seul un regard noir, me répondit. Je passais outre et continuais à regarder les nains défiler sur le tabouret. Ah ! Plus que quatre…

…

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

FINI ! _Enfin !_

Le vieux fou se leva, prêt à entamer un nouveau discours.

« Ah non ! Pas encore ! » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

-Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie. Bon appétit !

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Je me demandais s'il me fallait rire ou pas. Taré, il était complètement taré ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Lorsque je reportai mon attention sur la table, une multitude de plats y étaient apparus. Un vrai festin ! L'on passait du roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terre sautées, frites, légumes divers, sauces onctueuses, ketchup, et la liste était encore longue. Je remplis mon assiette d'un peu de tout et mangeai avec appétit, discutant avec Lupin qui bien qu'étrange, ses yeux ambrés en étaient l'exemple, était quelqu'un de réellement sympathique. La conversation était légère, juste ce qu'il me fallait pour me détendre.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut bien rempli la panse, ce qui restait dans les plats disparut peu à peu et la vaisselle redevint étincelante de propreté. Puis apparurent alors des crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles et inimaginables, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, gâteau de riz… Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête !

Je mangeai, plus par gourmandise que par réel appétit, mais tout était si délicieux…

Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, Dumby se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

-Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais rajouter quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient d'ailleurs bien de s'en souvenir…

Il me sembla que son regard perçant, s'arrêta sur le petit groupe qui m'entourait…

-Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours et que tout élève surpris en dehors de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu sans autorisation se verra sanctionné. La liste des objets interdits…

Je n'écoutais pas la suite. A quoi cela pouvait-il me servir de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de suivre les règles à la lettre, bien au contraire… Et puis Beaubâton et Poudlard ne devaient pas tant différer l'un de l'autre du point de vue du règlement, non ? J'estimais donc en savoir assez pour me permettre de ne pas écouter.

-Tu n'écoute pas ? me fit un Rémus surpris.

-Tu sais, moi et le règlement… j'haussai les épaules d'un geste désabusé pour lui faire comprendre.

Il rit légèrement.

-Alors tu es bien tombée…

Je ne relevais pas et attendis la fin du discours de Bubus. Je commençai à ressentir des élans de fatigue. A croire qu'une sieste ne remplaçait pas une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais derrière mes paupières closes des choses que… que j'aurai préféré oublier. Ca faisait trop mal. De tout revoir. De tout revivre à nouveau. De revisiter des émotions si intenses, si troublantes. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Et malheureusement pour moi, mon stock de potion sans rêves était épuisé. Il allait falloir que j'en reconcocte à nouveau. Le hic était qu'il allait me falloir trouver une salle discrète où je ne courrai pas le risque d'être dérangée, car la potion nécessitait un bon week-end de préparation…

Je soupirai en songeant que d'ici là, mes nuits allaient être bien courtes…

Je baillais aussi discrètement que possible.

A ce rythme là, je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps…

Une dizaine de minutes et quelques bâillements plus tard, je suivais Rémus ainsi que les premières années de Gryffondor pour une visite express du château avant un retour éminent à la salle commune. Je soupirai de soulagement. J'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer. Très peu, certes, mais c'était déjà ça. Rémus m'indiqua les dortoirs féminins des 7èmes années et après l'avoir remercié d'un vague signe de tête, je montai. Je ne rêvai que d'une chose, m'allonger dans un lit bien chaud et bien douillet. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

J'entrai dans l'un des trois dortoirs et trouvais rapidement mon lit. Impossible en effet de le manquer vu que chaque lit était surmonté une entête avec le nom de son propriétaire gravé en lettre d'or sur fond rouge…

Et c'est avec un plaisir évident que je me rendis compte que les lieux étaient déserts. Je ne serais pas dérangée et c'était tant mieux.

J'ouvris rapidement ma malle avant de me saisir d'une petite nuisette confortable et je me changeai rapidement. J'effectuai un bref passage à la salle de bain pour me passer le visage sous l'eau et le brossage de dents réglementaire avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit sans aucune grâce. Je fermais les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin pour un maximum d'intimité avant de soupirer de bien-être. Je me glissai rapidement entre les draps et passai mes doigts sous mon oreiller comme à mon habitude en m'étirant. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent une surface rêche…

Mue par une curiosité soudaine, je m'asseyais en tailleur sur mon lit et soulevant mon oreiller, trouvais un bout de parchemin plié en quatre. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Mes chères voisines de dortoirs m'avaient-elles laissées un message de bienvenue ?

J'étouffai un ricanement qui se mua rapidement en cri d'horreur lorsque me saisissant du parchemin, je le dépliai.

_Croyais-tu réellement pouvoir m'échapper, Lily Jolie ? Sache que partout où tu iras, je serai là. Nulle part et partout à la fois. Prend garde, très chère. Ta fin est proche._

Et je me dis que finalement, ce n'était peut-être par pour moi que l'on s'inquiétait, mais bel et bien pour mes proches. Etre auprès d'eux les mettait en danger. Rectification, j'étais un danger pour chaque personne qui m'avait côtoyé, me côtoyais, ou me côtoierais à l'avenir.

* * *

**Bon faut l'avouer, ce chapitre n'est pas exceptionnel mais les suivants seront bien mieux! Et comme vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis pas une fan de Peter Pettigrew, il va en prendre pour son grade dans cette fic, ça je vous le dis! ^^**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié!**

**Et REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Héhé! Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic... **_

**Chapitre qui sera un peu bref et spécial puisqu'étant écrit sous forme de lettre... mais rassurez-vous, la suite arrivera très rapidement (suivant vos encouragements ^^) puisqu'elle est déjà écrite! J'ai juste quelques modifications à faire, et des fautes d'orthographe à corriger!**

**Et SURTOUT -roulements de tambours- un grand MERCI à Hamataroo, xD Mini xD, Bella Black 2b et LilyMarine pour vos reviews!!! Sa m'a fait super plaisir!!! **

**A écouter en lisant ce début de chapitre: **

**-Summer 78 : Yann Tiersen**

**-The scientist: Coldplay**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une agréable lecture!**

_

* * *

_

Poudlard, le 2 Septembre 1977, 4h09

_Chère Kylie,_

_Cette nuit encore, le besoin de te parler se fait ressentir. Le sommeil semble me fuir et derrière mes paupières désespérément closes, se jouent des scènes que j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à vivre et cela va sans dire, à revivre. Les détails de cette sinistre soirée semblent s'être imprimés sur ma rétine, gravé à l'encre indélébile dans ma mémoire. _

_Il m'est dès lors impossible de fermer les yeux sans craindre de revisiter les vestiges de ce jour noir. Ce n'est pas les images que je souhaite conserver de toi, de tes derniers instants. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de te revoir étendue sur ce sol aux dalles noires, ta crinière blonde imbibée de ce sang écarlate, auréolant ton visage d'ange aux lèvres bleuies par le froid, par la mort qui déjà, t'emportait loin de moi._

_Pourquoi, pourquoi ai-je de plus en plus de mal à me remémorer ton visage, à entendre ton rire à nouveau ? Pourquoi faut-il que seule l'image de cette nuit-là reste si nette ? J'ai peur ! Tellement peur de t'oublier ! D'oublier ton visage, ton odeur…_

_L'impression de nager en plein cauchemar ne me quitte plus; j'attends l'instant de mon réveil, l'instant où tu te précipiteras vers moi et me prendras dans tes bras pour me réconforter, pour me dire que tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. _

_Je ne peux accepter l'idée que tu m'aies quittée définitivement. Le fait de savoir que plus jamais je ne pourrais te toucher, te serrer dans mes bras, te parler tout simplement, m'est insupportable. Je ne peux croire que tout ceci soit vrai. Je ne veux croire à cette réalité, à cette vie sans toi. Cette vie où les journées sont grises et sans saveurs, où les nuits sont blanches, ne sont que larmes et souffrance. _

_Plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de toi, de te parler. Sans toi, j'ai perdu tous mes repères, je me suis perdue. Et ce vieux parchemin maculé de mes larmes et tout ce qu'il me reste pour te dire ce que je ressens. Mais trouver les mots justes, les coucher sur le papier ne fait que rendre les choses plus réelles et c'est une torture. Je me sens plus fragile, plus vulnérable que jamais. Le masque impassible que je m'efforce d'arborer devant les autres se craquelle en cet instant. Les larmes coulent, la plaie béante de mon cœur se rouvre. _

_Six mois… Six longs mois ont passé depuis ta disparition. Six mois passés à te pleurer, à désespérer, et finalement à souhaiter mourir à mon tour pour que comme nous nous l'étions promis, nous soyons unies dans la vie… comme dans la mort._

_Mais je ne peux me résoudre à partir pour le moment. Pas tant que celui qui t'as arrachée à moi n'a pas payé. Je veux qu'il souffre autant qu'il nous a fait souffrir, qu'il pourrisse à Azkaban. Là seulement, je serai en paix, prête à te rejoindre où que tu sois, j'en fais le serment._

_La colère est la seule chose qu'il me reste, la seule chose à laquelle je puisse encore me rattraper pour ne pas sombrer dans les abysses de mon chagrin. La dernière chose qui me tienne encore en vie._

_Je te vengerai._

_Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, quoi qu'il me faille faire. Plus que des mots, mon cœur le hurle. Je ne laisserai pas ce crime impuni. J'y arriverai._

_J'y arriverai. _

_Pour toi._

* * *

J'essuyais du plat de la main les larmes qui avaient roulés sur mes joues en soupirant. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de cours, ma première « vraie » journée en tant qu'étudiante à Poudlard. Et plus que jamais, mes amis me manquaient. Kylie me manquait. Edward, Cooper, Gaby et tous les autres également.

Je ne les avais pas revus depuis plus de quatre mois. Depuis que j'avais su que j'étais la prochaine sur _**sa**_ liste… ou plutôt depuis qu'Edward l'avait découvert et que par soucis de ma sécurité, il avait montré les lettres à Madame Maxime, la directrice qui était aussitôt entré en contact avec Dumbledore. Tout s'était passé tellement vite…

Dès le lendemain, j'avais été rapatrié en Angleterre tout comme ma mère et ma sœur. Seul mon père, qui était un important politicien dans le gouvernement français était resté à Paris. Inutile de dire que ma sœur m'en voulait de ce déracinement, car du jour au lendemain elle aussi perdait tous ses repères, tous ses amis. Elle ne souhaitait même pas savoir pourquoi nous avions dû partir, pour elle ce n'était qu'un caprice de ma part, de moi le monstre de la famille. Déjà qu'à l'époque nos relations n'étaient pas très « cordiales » à présent, la moindre de mes paroles, le moindre de mes gestes était pour elle le déclenchement des hostilités. Ma mère essayait bien de la calmer, de me soutenir, mais je voyais bien qu'elle aussi souffrait de cet éloignement. Mon père lui manquait, notre famille lui manquait, mais nous nous devions d'entretenir le moins de contact possible avec la France, afin de ne pas être découvertes d'après Dumbledore, qui s'occupait personnellement de faire acheminer les lettres que nous écrivions à mon père qui était la seule et unique personne avec qui nous pouvions correspondre. Je n'avais même pas pu répondre aux lettres de mes amis qui je le savais, s'inquiétaient pour moi, ni les prévenir de mon départ à l'étranger, de mon changement d'école.

Le courrier aurait pu facilement être intercepté, dévoilant de ce fait notre nouvelle situation, des informations sur la famille. Sans compter que le seul fait que nous entretenions des liens, en faisait pour l'ennemi, des cibles toute désignée dans le but de m'atteindre moi.

Le seul point positif à mon retour en Angleterre, était que je pourrais à présent profiter de la présence de mes grands-parents paternels, chez qui nous vivions désormais. Les seuls à être… _comme moi._

Je soupirai pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes avant de plier le parchemin en quatre et de le glisser dans une enveloppe que je m'empressais de cacheter et de cacher dans ma malle, là où étaient toutes ses semblables…

Je savais que jamais elles ne seraient lues, mais écrire me faisait du bien. Ca me délivrait du lourd fardeau qui pesaient sur mes frêles épaules, me soulageant un peu de ma peine, de ma douleur. C'était également une façon de conserver un certain lien avec Kylie. Pour que jamais je n'oublie à quel point elle avait compté dans ma vie, à quel point sa perte m'était difficile mais surtout pour que je n'oublie jamais pourquoi je me battais…

Kylie...

Notre amitié, notre histoire, nos liens comptaient tellement pour moi. En la perdant elle, j'avais l'impression de m'être perdue moi-aussi.

Elle avait été en quelque sorte la soeur que j'aurais aimé avoir. Celle à qui je confiais le moindre soucis, toujours prête à m'écouter et à me conseiller voire me réconforter lorsque j'en ressentais le besoin. Toujours là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin lorsque je déraillais, toujours le mot pour me faire rire quelques soient les circonstances.

Une complicité à toute épreuve, des rires à n'en plus finir. Quelques drames et disputes sur notre route, mais quelle amitié pouvait se venter de ne jamais en avoir connu? Nous avions vécu tant de choses ensemble...

Je soupirai, sentant les larmes affluer à mes yeux avec force. Je ne fis rien pour les retenir. Je les laissais couler librement sur mes joues sans esquisser le moindre geste pour les essuyer. C'était ma façon d'évacuer, de laisser mon chagrin s'écouler. De laisser ma peine s'exprimer, et de ne pas seulement la cacher comme je savais si bien le faire.

La nuit était le seul moment où je pouvais être moi, le seul moment où je n'étais pas forcée d'arborer un masque impassible. Le seul moment où je m'autorisais à baisser les armes, car personne ne me verrait...

J'esquissais un faible sourire.

Non, personne ne me verrait ainsi: faible, désemparée, perdue, livrée à moi-même.

Je ne le permettrais pas.

Car me voir ainsi signifierait que j'aie assez confiance en quelqu'un pour lui laisser voir l'étendue de ma peine, et ça, ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Car fréquenter mes camarades signifierait également les mettre en danger. Je savais bien _qu'il _n'était pas loin, et je ne voulais pas lui donner une autre opportunité de me blesser, une autre opportunité de me faire me sentir coupable.

Je me devais d'empêcher cela, quitte à devenir la paria de l'école...

* * *

**Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Et cette lettre? Son style et son contenu?**

**Beaucoup de questions et je l'espère, beaucoup de réponses! ^^**

**Toutes remarques et commentaires acceptés: ils ne peuvent que m'aider à m'améliorer! Alors n'hésitez pas!**

**Ceci dit, je tiens à vous prévenir que vous retrouverez beaucoup de lettres telles que celles-ci, par la suite (un chapitre sur deux normalement). Car il me semblait important de mettre en avant les sentiments et ressentiments de Lily à l'encontre des évènements passés et / ou à venir. Sans compter que ses récits vous apporteront des éclaircissements sur le passé de Lily sans toutefois lâcher le mystère qui plane autour d'elle...**

**Je remercie encore une fois, tous ceux qui prennent quelques minutes pour lire et reviewer cette fiction, ça prouve bien finalement que je n'écris pas dans le vide et que ce que j'écris, vous plaît ou non!**

**Bisous à tous!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Héhé! **

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, bien plus long, et empli d'action et de mystères...**

**Bref, j'avais juste un "petit" commentaire à formuler suite aux peu de réactions qu'à susciter le chapitre précédent.**

**Je vous mentirais si je ne vous disais pas que j'ai été très déçue de voir qu'une seule de mes fidèles lectrices avait posté une review au chapitre 3...**

**Je dois dire que j'ai travaillé pendant des heures -et là je suis gentille - pour écrire cette lettre, sans faute d'orthographe ou de syntaxe, et dans un style qui je le pensais sincèrement, pourrait convenir à l'image que je me faisais de Lily, et à de ses sentiments face à certains événements de son passé. Je me suis littéralement arrachées les cheveux, effaçant et recommençant un nombre incalculable de fois cette lettre. Et au vu des visites que suscite cette fiction (un bon milier depuis la publication du premier chapitre) j'aimerais tout de même comprendre comment vous, qui lisez cette fic, ne prenez même pas deux minutes pour écrire un petit commentaire. C'est tout de même équitable car j'écris pour vous, et je le rappelle, je ne perçois aucune autre rémunération que vos reviews. J'aimerais tout simplement savoir si cette fic plaît, ses points forts, ses faiblesses et ses défauts, ou si vous détestez et qu'il vaut mieux que j'arrête.**

**Car écrire dans le vide n'est jamais très motivant!**

**Bref, après ce long et ennuyeux plaidoyé je tenais sincèrement et chaleureusement à remercier LilyMarine pour ses gentils commentaires, qui ne manquent jamais d'éclairer et d'améliorer mon humeur!!! Un grand merci à toi et tes petites questions qui arrivent toujours à me faire sourire!!!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, une agréable lecture.**

**Playlist à écouter dans l'ordre en lisant ce chapitre:**

**-Shadow of the day, Linkin Park**

**-Bring me to life, Evanescence**

**-Going Under, Evancescence**

**-L'après-midi, Yann Tiersen**

* * *

Je restais étendue sur mon lit, quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que, en ayant marre de rester immobile à rien faire, je me décide à enfin bouger. J'attrapai donc quelques affaires de toilettes, mes vêtements et je filais dans la salle de bain, profitant su fait que mes voisines de dortoir dorment encore pour me permettre de prendre une longue douche bien chaude qui me remit d'applomb et finit de me réveiller totalement.

Une fois prête, j'enfilais mes ballerines et une légère cape par-dessus l'uniforme réglementaire que j'avais bien évidemment modifié à mon goût au préalable, prenant bien soin de prendre ma baguette avec moi. Avisant l'heure -5h15- je descendis les marches du dortoir menant à la salle commune. Et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en découvrant que cette dernière n'était non pas vide comme je l'avais cru et espéré, mais occupée...

Interloquée de les voir debout à une heure si matinale, je restais quelques instants sans bouger avant de continuer ma descente, bien décidée à les ignorer et à passer mon chemin. J'eus à peine le temps de faire trois pas dans la salle commune que tous se retournaient déjà vers moi.

-Lily! s'exclama cet idiot de Black, apparemment étonné et... joyeux? de me voir.

-Sirius! protesta Lupin en chuchotant furieusement. Parle moins fort! Tu vas réveiller tous le monde!

-Lily, répéta Black, en chuchotant cette fois-ci, l'air amusé.

-Black, le saluais-je poliment en continuant mon chemin vers le portrait qui me permettrait de sortir de la salle.

Il grimaça.

-Sirius, appelle-moi Sirius! Je préfère, rectifia-t-il sous les regards exaspérés de ces amis.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux Black...

Il esquissa un sourire amusé face à ma mauvaise volonté.

-Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu debout à une heure si avancée de la nuit? s'enquit-il.

-Je te retournerais bien la question à toi et à tes amis seulement je n'ai aucune intention de répondre à la tienne donc...

Son sourire s'élargit encore et je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans son cerveau (si toutefois il en avait un) pour que lorsque je lui envoie des piques, il me sourie ainsi à la place de me répondre comme il serait sensé le faire... Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez eux!

-Evans, on a compris que t'étais de mauvaise humeur. On mettra ça sur le compte de tes menstruations... grogna l'idiot à lunettes.

-Potter, on a compris que tu cherchais à parader devant tes "potes". On mettra ça sur le compte de ton manque flagrant d'intelligence.

Il grogna dans sa barbe immaginaire tandis que ses amis éclataient de rire sans retenue.

-Tu l'as bien méritée celle-là, Jam'sie, rit Lupin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et continuais mon chemin.

-Hé Lily! s'exclama bruyamment Black une fois de plus. Tu vas où comme ça?

-Pour toi c'est Evans, Black! Ne pose pas de questions et je ne te mentirais pas, grommelais-je avant de passer le portrait.

J'eus juste le temps de le voir arborer un sourire mystérieux et échanger un clin d'oeil avec ses amis avant de partir...

Je m'éloignais du château, me rendant aux abords de la forêt interdite. Je restai là, quelques instants indécise quant au fait d'y pénétrer ou non, avant de finalement prendre mon courage à deux mains, et d'y aller. Je sortis ma baguette que je gardais en mains. Mieux valait être prudente...

Car si cette forêt était interdite, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir des raisons... Car jamais le vieux syphonné du citron n'aurait privé ses élèves de découvrir les mille et une merveilles, créatures magiques et plantes aux utilitées et aux bien faits divers que pouvait déceler une forêt d'une telle envergure! J'étais assez bien placée pour savoir ce qu'une forêt pouvait recenser... Mais là, n'était pas la question. Prudence avant tout.

La nature, magique ou non, était parfois cruelle et trompeuse. Il suffisait parfois de cueillir la mauvaise fleur pour qu'une potion aux vertues bienfaisantes, devienne un poison mortel... sans compter les créatures magiques à l'allure douce et agréable qui pouvait s'avérer être de vraies bêtes sauvages et dangereuses... On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec la nature et j'étais d'avis qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir...

Seulement, une chose m'inquiétait tout de même. Pour qu'une forêt soit jugée interdite, il fallait que quelque chose de terrible s'y soit déroulé. Et je doutais que le fait qu'un étudiant ou deux s'y perdent soient assez important pour en interdire l'accès... Mais bien sûr, jamais le vieux fou ne nous aurait révélé quelque chose à ce sujet... Il ne fallait pas trop en espérer non plus, voyons!

Mais je savais qu'il n'y avait que dans cette forêt que je pourrais trouver l'ingrédient dont j'avais absolument besoin pour ma potion de sommeil sans rêve...

J'aurais bien sûr pu me rendre à l'infirmerie mais... trop de questions auraient été posées et mes réponses auraient certainement été jugées insatisfaisantes...

Je savais pertinemment que sans cette potion, dormir me serait impossible, mais l'utilisation quotidienne de cette potion était proscrite et je savais que jamais l'infirmière ne cédèrait. J'avais déjà tenté à Beaubâtons...

Qui plus est, le directeur en serait immédiatement informé, ainsi que mes parents...Sans compter que cacher quelque chose à Dumbledore... même en ayant une excellente maîtrise de l'occlumencie était une tâche ardue et quasimment impossible. Et voler des potions à un professeur prendrait bien trop de temps, et le méfait serait aussitôt signalé à Dumbledore...

En gros, je n'avais pas d'autre choix...

_Quand il faut y aller... faut y aller..._

Je jettais un sortilège au sentier sur lequel je m'étais engagée afin de pouvoir retrouver mon chemin par la suite, et je marchais d'un bon pas, n'hésitant pas à m'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. La fleur de Syrès était réputée pour se cacher dans des endroits humides, donc de préférénce aux abords d'une grotte ou près d'un point d'eau... Trouver une clairière en ces lieux serait idéal...

Seulement j'espérais mais je doutais fortement d'en trouver une aujourd'hui. Il me faudrait des jours, que dis-je, peut-être des semaines voire des mois entiers avant de pouvoir me repérer dans cette forêt. Quant au fait de trouver une clairière... j'y allais un peu à l'inconnu! Je ne savais même pas si une clairière telle que je me l'imaginait, existait!

Je frissonnais, ressérant ma cape autour de moi-même. Plus j'avançais dans la forêt, plus la végétation était dense et moins il y avait de lumière... Je dûs bientôt allumer ma baguette afin de pouvoir faire un pas derrière l'autre sans trébucher sur une racine ou autre sournoiserie de la nature. Fait peu rassurant, dans une forêt aussi grande et aussi peuplée, d'après l'histoire de Poudlard, il devrait normalement y avoir de nombreuses créatures et donc du bruit. Mais là... le néant. C'était anormal. Quelque chose s'était passé ou était en train de se préparer... j'en étais sûre!

Seuls le bruissement des feuilles, et le bruit de mes pas sur les feuilles mortes et séchées -quelques fois sur des racines qui craquaient sous mon poids- venaient "egayer" ou rendre encore plus sinistre qu'elle ne l'était déjà, l'atmosphère pesante et effrayante qui régnait en maître en ces lieux.

Tout ce silence... faisait que le moindre de mes pas, la moindre souffle que je prenais se répercutait... c'en devenait carrément terrifiant! J'en devenais presque parano, en ayant l'impression d'être suivie et observée...

J'accélérai légèrement la cadence, fouillant consciencieusement du regard les alentours, priant pour trouver un fichu point d'eau quelque part et dénicher cette fameuse fleur de Syrès sans quoi, ma potion sans rêve n'aurait aucun effet. J'en avais vraiment vraiment besoin.

Cela faisait plus de quatre mois que je n'avais plus passé une nuit correcte. Et par correcte j'entend dormir plus 3 heures d'affilées par nuit. Sans cette potion, j'allais devenir totalement et irrémédiablement folle...

Je m'arrêtais, à bout de souffle. J'étais un peu trop tendue pour mon propre bien. Mais qui dans ma situation ne le serait pas? Cela ne faisait qu'une journée que j'étais à Poudlard et _Il_ savait déjà que j'étais là...

A cette simple pensée, mon coeur s'emballa. _Il_ pouvait être là, derrière moi... à espionner le moindre de mes faits et gestes. A attendre le bon moment pour m'attaquer, pour finir le travail qu'_il_ avait déjà commencer il y a de cela plusieurs mois...

Un frisson me parcourut toute entière et je raffermis ma prise sur ma baguette.

Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça maintenant.

Surtout pas maintenant... alors que j'étais seule au beau milieu d'une forêt qui pouvait contenir mille monstres légendaires ou que sais-je encore... sans compter qu'ici, j'étais une proie facile...

La forêt m'était inconnue, en cas d'attaque, je n'aurais aucune cachette sûre, et toutes les chances de me perdre... Bien sûr, je ne me laisserais certainement pas faire mais, _combien de temps lui résisterai-je? Je n'étais pas en forme, je manquais de sommeil, mes réflexes en perdraient de précision, mes sortilèges de puissance..._

Il aurait vite fait de me mettre la main dessus, et j'aurais beau hurler, me débattre, rien ni personne ne m'entendrait. L'issue n'en serait que fatale. Et se débarasser de mon corps ne serait à priori pas un problème...

_Personne ne soupçonnerait jamais rien..._

Je soupirai.

Il fallait à tout pris que je me concentre sur autre chose...

_La fleur de Syrès_, récitais-je mentalement, _est notamment connue pour ses propriétés apaisantes sur les nerfs... Elle est l'ingrédient clé de la potion de sommeil Sans-rêve, qui assure à son consommateur, une nuit calme et revigorante..._

Un craquement se fit entendre non loin d'où je me trouvais actuellement.

Je me stoppais aussitôt, m'interdisant le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit.

Mon coeur s'emballa aussitôt.

_Qu'était-ce donc? Une créature? Ou quelqu'un...?_

-Nox, murmurais-je aussitôt, éteignant ma baguette.

J'allais à présent devoir évoluer dans l'obscurité. C'était la seule chose à faire tant que j'ignorais de quelle nature était la chose qui rôdait dans les parages. Mieux valait éviter de me faire repérer.

Priant pour ne marcher sur rien qui ne fasse remarquer ma présence, j'avançais aussi silencieusement que possible, posant un pas après l'autre par terre avec précaution, les mains tendues devant moi, afin d'éviter que je ne fonce dans un obstacle malencontreusement. Il allait falloir que je sois prudente...

Mais dans l'immédiat, il fallait surtout que je mette de la distance entre moi et cette "chose" tout près de moi.

J'avançais encore de quelques pas à l'aveuglette avant que mon pied ne rencontre un obstacle au sol, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je sentis aussitôt mon corps chuter vers l'avant et un cri de surprise m'échappa bien malgré moi.

Ma rencontre avec le sol fut douloureuse mais légèrement amortie par mes mains, qui je le sentais, devaient à présent être dans un sale état.

Un deuxième craquement se fit entendre, proche, bien plus proche de moi qu'il ne devrait, suivit par un chapelet de jurons.

Je venais bien malgré moi d'avoir la confirmation que ce qui traînait dans les parages n'était pas une créature mais bien un humain...

J'eus l'impression que mon coeur s'était arrêté d'un coup avant de repartir à vive allure, cognant brutalement contre ma cage thoracique comme s'il cherchait à s'en échapper...

Ne perdant pas une minute de plus, je m'accroupie et tâtonnais des deux mains le sol, tentant de retrouver ma baguette que j'avais perdue dans ma chute.

_Ma seule arme..._

Je gémis d'impatience avant de me résoudre à utiliser une autre technique.

-Accio baguette, mumurais-je aussi silencieusement que possible.

Et je soupirais de soulagement lorsque, quelques secondes plus terre, la surface douce et polie de ma baguette vint se poser dans ma main.

_Rien n'était encore perdu..._

Il fallait que je m'éloigne.

Plus qu'un besoin, c'était une nécessité.

Je me relevais doucement, évitant tout geste brusque, avant de tâter du bout du pied le terrain inégal. Je marchais doucement pour ne faire aucun bruit, sur ce qui me sembla être une dizaine de mètres. Ce n'était pas assez, à mon goût. Je ne pourrais continuer à avancer à cette allure mesurée. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

J'inspirai profondément avant de repérer les résidus de mon sortilège de repérage, lancé à mon entrée dans la forêt, et je ne réfléchis pas plus. Je m'élançais sur mes traces.

Je rallumais ma baguette, ne pouvant courrir correctement sans lumière. Une autre chute me serait très certainement fatale, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Il fallait juste que je reparte d'où j'étais venue... Je courrais de toute la puissance dont mes jambes étaient capables, slalomant entre les arbres, tentant de semer mon poursuivant dont les pas bruyants me suivaient toujours. Je percevais également nettement le bruit de sa respiration hachée, qui heureusement, s'éloignait de moi au fur et à mesure que je courrais...

Cependant, je n'avais aucune notion du temps ici. _Depuis combien de temps courrais-je pour lui échapper?_ Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais certainement assez longtemps pour que je sente mes jambes protester, pour que mon souffle se fasse irrégulier.

La fatigue m'assaillait rapidement.

Je n'étais plus habituée à ce genre de course.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter maintenant.

Il fallait que je continue, me répétais-je mentalement pour me motiver.

Mais justement, ma motivation fondait comme neige au soleil au fur et à mesure qu'une brulure montait dans chacune de mes deux jambes, comme si elles criaient grâce.

Je continuais quelques instants de courrir avant de totalement perdre le rythme et mon souffle. Je n'avais pas dix mille solutions. Il fallait que je m'arrête, que je fasse une pause. J'étais à bout. Mais m'arrêter ainsi m'était impossible, il fallait que je me cache.

_Mais où?_

Avisant les possibilités que m'étaient offertes, _c'est à dire très peu_, je décidais de me cacher derrière un arbre. Il pourrait au moins me servir de bouclier au cas ou...

Je me précipitais alors derrière un arbre au tronc large, à l'opposé de l'endroit d'où je venais, avant de prendre appui contre son écorce et de m'accroupir.

Je tentais de reprendre un souffle plus ou moins normal, mais la course avait été rude et ma respiration était sifflante. Mon estomac était tellement noué par le stress que chaque inspiration était douloureuse.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et je bloquais aussitôt ma respiration.

Ils étaient proches, tellement proches que ça en devenait inquiétant.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, _maintenant_.

De ma main libre, je cherchais une pierre, une branche, n'importe quoi qui puisse détourner l'attention. Puis brusquement, ma main se referma sur un projectile, m'entaillant la peau.

Je retins un gémissement, et, occultant la douleur, je m'empressais de le balancer dans la direction opposée.

Rapidement, il y eut un bruit de choc, la pierre avait apparemment dû toucher un arbre ou quelque chose...

L'écho se fit entendre à de nombreuses reprises et je retins mon souffle, fermant les yeux en priant Merlin pour que ma diversion fonctionne. Car ce n'était certes pas très élaboré, mais c'était probablement ma seule chance de m'en sortir.

Les pas s'éloignèrent rapidement et je m'autorisais à respirer plus librement.

J'avais réussi.

_Mais pour combien de temps?_

-_Lily_, susurra une voix rauque et envoûtante. _Je sais où tu es..._

Un frisson me remonta le long de l'échine dorsale, me faisant trembler de tous mes membres et agripper plus fortement encore ma baguette.

_-Te cacher ne servira à rien mon ange. Je te trouverais et tu le sais._

Cette voix... si douce et envoûtante...

Je la connaissais.

Je n'aurais su dire à qui elle appartenait mais... là n'était pas l'important.

Il fallait que je fuie.

Je me relevais prestemment et repartis sur mes traces en courant, remarquant que le feu de mes jambes s'était légèrement appaisé.

_-Tu ne pourras fuir indéfiniment, Lily-Jolie,_ hurla-t-il. _Je te retrouverais où que tu sois._

Des larmes de terreur roulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne fasse rien pour les essuyer.

_-Je serais ton ombre_, reprit-il plus doucement.

Je continuais à courrir, zigzagant autant que possible entre les arbres, sans pour autant perdre de vue les traces de mon sortilège de repérage.

Il éclata d'un rire sinistre, tonitruant, à m'en donner la chaire de poule.

Ne pas l'écouter, ne pas l'écouter, me répétais-je intérieurement dans une litanie sans fin.

_-Et je t'aurais_, hurla-t-il à nouveau. _Sois en sûre_. _**INCARCEREM!**_

Un sortilège mauve jaillissant de nulle part manqua de me toucher et je dus faire un bon pour l'éviter.

-**Stupéfix**, répliquais-je en faisant volte-face brutalement, le prenant par surprise et me retrouvant pour la première fois face à mon adversaire.

Vêtu d'une cape noire qui recouvrait totalement son corps, je ne distinguais de lui que deux yeux brillants dans l'obscurité. Son visage étant dissimulé sous une large capuche, je ne pus voir ses traits.

Ce qui le rendait encore plus effrayant à mes yeux...

Il dévia facilement mon sortilège avant de faire quelques pas dans ma direction, sa baguette levée dans ma direction.

Il ne parlait guère, semblant apparemment se contenter du silence lugubre. Ses orbes étaient fixées sur moi, comme s'il était... captivé.

Nos regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant et j'eus l'impression d'être électrisée. Je frissonnais violemment sous ce regard pénétrant qui me mettait mal à l'aise, reculant silencieusement de plusieurs pas.

Et brutalement, sans que je ne prémédite la chose, sa baguette fendit les airs. J'eus juste le temps de me baisser, évitant le sortilège de peu avant de me réfugier derrière des arbres, trouvant en eux, les boucliers dont j'avais besoin.

Mais ce petit jeu ne dura pas très longtemps. Rapidement, les sortilèges se firent plus rapides, plus puissants et les arbres ne suffirent plus,se faisant transperçés, brûlé voire même explosés... Je tremblais de tous mes membres et bientôt, des gloussement sinistres vinrent troubler le silence angoissant qui s'était installé. J'eus du mal à respirer l'espace de quelques instants, tétanisée par la peur comme je l'étais... Ce qui sembla lui être profitable, car ne perdant pas une seconde, il me décocha un sortilège argenté qui m'atteignit en pleine poitrine et je me courbai en deux, manquant d'y perdre ma baguette.

Un hurlement de douleur m'échappa.

J'avais l'impression qu'un couteau chauffé à blanc venait de me transpercer le ventre.

_Cela faisait si mal.._.

-Ventus Boreas, gémis-je entre deux respirations saccadées.

Une bourrasque de vent, se leva, rapidement, emportant avec elle, feuilles, branches arrachées, pierres, avant d'aller le frapper lui avec la force d'un houragan.

Je l'entendis distinctement tomber à terre et je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus.

J'avançais aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, pliée en deux sous la douleur, la respiration difficile.

-Cruxio, hurla-t-il toujours à terre.

Le sortilège rouge ne fit que me frôler la joue et pourtant j'eus l'impression qu'il me l'avait taillaidée profondément.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas pour antant, redoublant au contraire d'ardeur dans ma course.

-_TU PEUX FUIR,_ hurlait-il, _MAIS JE TE RETROUVERAIS TOUJOURS. TU M'ENTEND? TOUJ..._

-Arrès Momento, murmurais-je et je sus que mon sortilège l'avait atteint lorsqu'il se tût en plein hurlement de fureur. Il allait rester ici un bon bout de temps avant de pouvoir se libérer. D'ici là, j'aurais largement rejoint le château...

Marchant sur mes pas, je retrouvais peu à peu, la lumière du jour qui s'était apparemment levée entre temps. Et je soupirais, soulagée d'en avoir bientôt fini.

J'ai marché ce qu'il m'a semblé être une dizaine de minutes lorsque, surgissant de nulle part, une créature - un cheval?- s'arrêta devant moi.

Je sursautais violemment, avant de reculer de quelques pas.

-Je t'ai vue venir, jeune humaine, souffla l'animal. La forêt n'est pas sûre ces temps derniers, spécialement pour toi, fille d'émeraude.

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage.

-Comment savez-vous... bredouillais-je.

-Je l'ai lu dans les étoiles. Nous devions nous rencontrer. Et je dois te mettre en garde.

-En garde? murmurais-je, effrayée.

-Je suis Chiron, un centaure.

-Un centaure, répétais-je abasourdie. J'en avais entendu parler mais jamais je n'en avais rencontré un en chair et en os.

-Je suis... commençais-je.

-Je sais qui tu es, me coupa-t-il presque aussitôt. Je l'ai lu dans les étoiles. Je sais également ce que tu es venue chercher dans la forêt, fille d'émeraude. Nous n'avons que peu de temps.

_-Nous?_

-Je vais te mener à une clairière où tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin. Mais nous devrons faire vite. Tu es en danger, fille d'émeraude. Ici plus que jamais.

Un rire amer passa mes lèvres_ - j'étais en danger où que j'aille_- avant que je ne grimaçe sous la douleur que cela avait provoqué.

-Comment savez-vous cela? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, le suivant du mieux que je le pouvais.

-Mars brille beaucoup ce soir, éluda-t-il tranquillement sans me regarder.

-Il fait jour, rétorquais-je.

-_Mars brille beaucoup ce soir,_ répéta-t-il, obstiné.

Je soupirai, agacée.

Car apparemment, ce centaure en savait beaucoup plus qu'il n'en disait. Rien que le fait qu'il m'ait appelé la fille d'émeraude...

Je me mordillais la lèvre, refoulant les douloureux souvenirs que ce nom faisait ressurgir.

Oui, ce centaure en savait beaucoup plus qu'il n'en disait, peut-être même un peu trop... Mais les centaures avaient après tout certains secrets qu'ils n'étaient apparemment pas prêts à transmettre aux humains... Ou qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas transmettre.

Je continuais à le suivre, songeuse, avant de revenir à la charge.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire?

-_La fille d'émeraude sera confronté à plusieurs choix_, dit-il tout bas, comme par crainte qu'on l'entende. _Il lui faudra faire face à des situations à risques, mais elle ne devra pas oublier qui sont ses amis..._

-Cela ne veut rien dire, protestai-je. Ne pouvez-vous pas être plus clair?

_-L'ennemi est proche et plus proche encore est la destinée de la fille d'émeraude._

Je soupirai à nouveau, agacée d'en savoir si peu alors que lui semblait savoir des choses importantes dont j'ignorais tout et dont j'étais la principale concernée.

Je le suivis en silence durant une dizaine de minutes, me perdant dans des pensées très peu optimistes quant à mon avenir à Poudlard et mon avenir tout court.

-Nous y voilà, déclara le centaure alors que nous débouchions dans un endroit féerique, digne de mes plus grands rêves d'enfants.

Une clairière...

Franchissant une rangée de fougères, j'y pénétrais rapidement.

La clairière était petite et parfaitement ronde, l'herbe y était d'un vert accueillant et chaleureux qui semblait nous inviter à nous y asseoir et tapissée de fleurs et de plantes aux teintes variant entre l'argent, le mauve, le jaune et bien d'autre couleurs encore. A seulement quelques mètres de là murmurait un ruisseau. Le soleil faisant scintiller la surface de l'eau claire et y naître de magnifiques reflets tandis qu'elle noyait la place sous un halo de lumière mordoré.

J'avançais doucement dans l'herbe tendre, émerveillée par la splendeur, la douceur et la simplicité de ce paysage féerique.

Mon regard embrassa littéralement la clairière et c'est à cet instant là que je les vis, au bord du ruisseau.

-Des fleurs de Syrès! m'exclamais-je en m'y précipitant. Merlin, mais il y en a des centaines de miliers. Je n'y crois pas!

Le centaure hénit, trouvant apparemment hilarant ma réaction.

Je me laissais tomber à genoux devant les fleurs aux pétales mauves argentées. Je les étudiais sous tous les angles, pour être sûre que c'étaient bien elles.

Je sentis l'euphorie me gagner en constatant que c'était le cas.

J'allais enfin pouvoir _dormir_!

Je ris de soulagement, occultant totalement ma douleur, avant de me tourner vers le centaure.

-Je peux?

-La nature ne connait pas de limites et se régènere d'elle-même, répondit-il simplement.

Je pris sa réponse pour un oui et je cuillis précieusement une bonne vingtaine de ses fleurs que je m'empressais de rétrécir et de placer dans un bocal vide que je fis apparaître avant de le glisser plein dans ma poche.

Une fois ma mission réussie, je restais là quelques instants, admirant la beauté des lieux, occultant le reste, me coupant de toutes pensées, et de la douleur pénible qui me lançait à la poitrine.

-Nous devrions y aller.

La voix du centaire, rompit le silence paisible qui s'était installé et à contre-coeur, je me levais difficilement avant de revenir vers lui.

Nous quittâmes rapidement la clairière et marchant rapidement, nous atteignîmes en moins de dix minutes la lisière de la forêt.

-Nos chemins se quittent ici, fille d'émeraude, souffla le centaure.

-Merci, murmurai-je.

_-Mon nom vous aidera à trouver la solution..._ sourit-il, apparemment heureux de m'avoir soufflé une énigme.

-Chiron, l'appelais-je doucement, et il inclina la tête en hénissant.

-Au revoir fille d'émeraude, souffla-t-il avant de retourner dans la forêt.

Je restais là quelques secondes après son départ avant de me décider à retourner au château, pensive quant à ce qui venait de m'arriver...

Chiron... _Qu'avait-il voulu me dire?_

Je me posais la question sur le chemin qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors sans toutefois trouver la réponse.

Je franchis le portrait de la grosse dame après lui avoir délivré le mot de passe et pénétrant dans la salle, je fus surprise de n'y trouver personne.

J'avançais de quelques pas et avisant l'heure sur l'horloge murale -8h05- je songeai qu'ils devaient déjà tous être dans la Grande Salle, attablé devant un déjeuner de roi.

Je soupirai.

Au moins, cela me permettrait de jeter un oeil à ma blessure...

Je posais pensivement une main sur ma poitrine blessée et je me contractait sous la douleur que ce simple toucher m'infligea.. Ramenant ma main à mes yeux, c'est avec horreur que je remarquais qu'elles étaient maculées de sang... Baissant les yeux sur ma poitrine, je vis ma cape ensanglantée à l'endroit où le sortilège m'avait touchée. Je hoquetais d'horreur.

Merlin! Je ne pouvais décemment pas me rendre à l'infirmerie pour me faire soigner pour cette blessure!

Car, comment lui expliquer la profondeur de la blessure? Comme lui dire ce qui m'était arrivé sans le lui dire justement?

En mentant? En prétendant une mauvaise chute dans l'un des nombreux escaliers du château?

Ce n'était pas tellement plausible d'après moi.

Non, il allait falloir que je me soigne moi-mème et je ne connaissais pas le sortilège qu'_Il_ avait utilisé et ses effets, si effets il y aurait, sur le long terme...

En gros, j'étais dans de beaux draps... et le pire dans tous ça et qu'il ne me restait plus tellement de temps pour nettoyer tout ça, me changer et filer à la grande salle récupérer mon emploi du temps.

Heureusement que ma malle contenait le nécessaire de secours et une bonne réserve de potions revigorantes et anti-douleurs qui m'aideraient à tenir le coup...

_Mais pour combien de temps?_

Là, était la question.

Je soupirai à nouveau et, décidant de ne pas perdre davantage de temps, je me dirigeai vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à monter, un bruit dans la pièce me stoppa en plein élan.

Mon coeur loupa un battement et je me retournais brusquement.

-Evans! s'exclama Sirius.

-Black, grognais-je, à moitié rassurée que ce ne soit que lui.

Je vis son regard passer de ma cape à mes mains ensanglantée puis à mon visage. Son visage se décomposa bien rapidement.

-_Que t'es-t-il arrivé? Ton visage? Tes mains?_ murmura-t-il en me fixant.

-Rien, répondis-je rapidement.

-Tu mens, déclara-t-il alors que son regard gris-bleu s'assombrissait.

-Je reformule: Rien qui ne te concerne!

-Mais...commença-t-il.

-_Ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vu où tu iras au devant de graves problèmes_, le coupais-je, glaciale, avant de monter les marches qui menaient à mon dortoir, heureusement désert...

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous avez apprécicé ce chapitre qui n'est qu'un faible aperçu de ce qui vous attend par la suite... Et oui, mystère, suspens et actions règnertont en maître sur la fiction avec finalement une pincée d'âmitié, d'humour noir et d'amour...**

**J'espère avoir un peu plus de réaction que le chapitre précédent!**

**Prenez dix secondes pour cliquer sur ce bouton vert "review" et une minute pour écrire un petit message. Toutes critiques acceptées.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée, et je vous dis à bientôt!**


End file.
